Permission To Come Aboard, Captain?
by TheWolfPack018
Summary: Jim/OC. Olivia and Jim had known each other for years, and even hooked up a couple times. She had always had a thing for him. This is just another night Olivia will spend with Jim Kirk. Slight Bones/OC.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the character of Jim Kirk or Leonard 'Bones' McCoy or anything relating to the Star Trek universe. I only own my OC's.**

It had been a long day on the Enterprise; Olivia was just finishing an 8 hour shift and was typing up her notes for the day. One of the draw backs of being a psychologist, so much damn paperwork. This is one of rare moments that Olivia actually felt sorry for Dr Leonard McCoy or Bones as she calls him, as being CMO meant tonnes more paperwork than this. Although she did also feel sorry for him because he had to put up with one of her best friends Rosie, as well as Francesca the half Vulcan doctor.

She was reading through the psych evaluations she had done for the day, and noticed that she missed one. James Tiberius Kirk. That little shit would always get out of psych evaluations, no matter what. Even though he spent the majority of his time in the medical bay because he's so injury prone and allergic to everything. Olivia made a note to see the captain tomorrow about his evaluation, but now it was time for bed.

Olivia marched to the bridge the next day. "Permission to come aboard Captain?" Olivia asked.

"Livi, c'mon, you know you don't need permission" Jim responded with a sly smile and a wink. "Permission is always granted for you".

"Bleugh, I'm going to be sick" her friend Rosie said as she spun around on her chair next to Uhura, who was also pulling a face. Jim looked over to his little sister and gave her a look that she knew meant 'shut up or I will punch you'.

"What can I help you with, Liv?" Jim asked.

"You missed your psych evaluation yesterday, you need to do one or I'm going to write you off as unfit to do your duties, which means Spock will become acting Captain". She knew adding the bit about Spock becoming captain would irk him into doing the evaluation.

"Fine" he said after a long pause. "But not right now, I have a ship to captain, I'll come down to med bay when I'm free. That ok?"

"Whatever" Olivia said and turned to leave.

"Ooooh, Jimmy has a date" Rosie said in an annoying singsong while being cut off at a yelling Jim as she threw some of her cookie at Jim.

"Don't throw cookies! You'll get crumbs on the bridge!" Jim yelled. Olivia walked away, a smile covering her face as she laughed at the Kirk siblings.

Later that day.

As Jim entered med bay he saw his little half-sister in there too, sitting with Bones, being all couple-like.

"What are you doing down here? You should be on the bridge" he said to Rosie.

"But, Bones" she replied.

"But no. Bridge, now". He said pointing to the door.

"Fine" she said in a huff. "I'll see you later" with that she gave Bones a peck on the lips and made her way to the bridge.

"Thought you were more professional than that, Bones" Jim said.

"Eh, what can I say? That girl is too adorable to resist. Besides, it's a slow day and my shift finishes in 20 minutes" Bones replied.

Bones and Jim had been chatting for a while until Olivia finally came out of her office to call Jim in for his psych evaluation. He got up and gave Bones a 'wish me luck' smile. When in her office he sat across from her on the leather couch, he didn't know if he should lie across it like he'd seen in all the movies. He sat in silence as Olivia looked around the room for what he assumed was his file.

"Crap" she finally said.

"What's wrong?" Jim asked.

"I think I left your file in my quarters. Stay here; I'll just go get it".

"Why don't we just do the evaluation there? That way you don't have to go back and forth."

"No, I don't think that's a good idea. It's not very professional".

"Livi, we're friends, you don't need to be professional. Besides, I think we kind of crossed that line when we slept together."

"That's different, you weren't my captain then". It's true that Olivia was a little hesitant in inviting Jim back to her quarters. They had slept together a handful of times, mostly when they were drunk, but this didn't help the feelings that she has had for him since the first day she met him at the academy. At one point she thought Jim felt the same way, but all was revealed when Jim slept with other women. As much as she really didn't want Jim coming back to her quarters, she really couldn't be bothered going there and coming back. So she eventually gave in and the two of them made their way to her room. She made sure to look around for anyone before letting him, she didn't want people talking.

"Just sit on the chair, I'll be back in a minute" she said to Jim. He sat on the chair as instructed and looked around her room. There were pictures of her family, her with Rosie and Francesca, pictures of her with other crew members, some clothes were piled up in the corner and there were empty tea cups scattered around the place. Classic Olivia Jim thought. "Ok, so I got your file and now we can start".

After what had felt like an hour the evaluation was coming to an end. Olivia was getting pretty tired at this point and Jim could see it in her face, so he did his best to answer as quickly and concisely as he could.

"Well that's that done. Thank you Captain, you can leave now" Olivia said. Jim got up to leave. "Wait. Do you want a coffee? I need one right now to stay up and type all this up."

"Um, sure. I could go for a coffee" Jim replied.

Olivia made her way over to the coffee machine and instructed it to make two black coffees. As she waited by the machine Jim looked at her in awe. He had forgotten how beautiful she was. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her hair behind her ear and kissed her neck.

"Jim" Olivia said, while letting out a breathy sigh. She turned around to face him. His cerulean eyes staring down at her. Damn those eyes, why do they have to be so beautiful and blue? She couldn't resist those eyes, and Jim knew it, a little smirk creeping up on his face. "Dammit, just kiss me already" Olivia practically ordered. Jim obliged, locking his lips with hers. Their tongues fighting for dominance, but finally Olivia let Jim part her mouth with his tongue. When they eventually parted for air Olivia tugged on Jim's bottom lip with her teeth for a moment, he let out a small moan. She knew he liked that.

"I think we should remove some of these offending clothes" Jim said. Olivia didn't say anything, but shook her head in disagreement. "As your captain, I order you to remove your clothing".

"If you want me to remove my clothing, do it yourself" Olivia said back to him. Jim smirked at this. He was glad she was wearing the Starfleet dress today as opposed to the shirt and trousers she usually wore, it was easier to take off. He grabbed the bottom of her dress and pulled it over her head in one go. He looked at her slender frame up and down, taking in the sight before him.

"That is not regulation Starfleet underwear. I think I might have to write you up on that one".

"Uh huh, because you're wearing regulation Starfleet underwear too?"

"Well, why don't you find out for yourself?" with that said Olivia pulled the golden yellow shirt Jim was wearing over his head and threw it on the floor with her dress. She put her hands on his chest and made her way down his body, until she got to his waistband. She skimmed over his crotch area and could feel his cock getting hard underneath his pants. She pulled down his zipper and pushed his pants down around his ankles. He was wearing grey boxer briefs, definitely not Starfleet regulation. Olivia gave him look. "What? I'm a rebel" is all Jim said before he claimed Olivia's lips once again, this time a little rougher as he pushed her down onto the bed.

Jim stepped out of his pants and pulled his shoes off; Olivia pulled her boots off and chucked them across the room. Jim was on top of her, kissing her neck and giving it small nips. Jim worked a hand on Olivia's breast, circling it in his palm through her bra. She decided to remove her bra as she wanted to feel Jim's skin connect with her breast. He didn't complain. He trailed kisses down her neck onto her chest until he finally reached her breast. He licked a nipple and took it in his mouth, sucking it until it was perky. He then did the same with the other. He kissed his way down her stomach and stopped at her belly button. "Inny outy belly buttons still freak me out, but yours is kinda cute" he said, giving it a little poke. Olivia let out a breathy laugh.

Jim was where he wanted to be now, positioned between her legs. He kissed her inner thigh and gave it a light bite, the sensation of his teeth grazing over her skin resulted in Olivia bucking her hips ever so slightly. He worked he way up, his attention now focused on her lady parts. She was still wearing her white and red lace panties but Jim pulled them off, feeling that they were already wet.

"Couldn't wait until I was inside of you huh?" Jim mocked.

"Shut up. I hate you" Olivia replied. Jim laughed. "Take off your fucking boxers" Olivia said through gritted teeth. Jim did as she said. It had been almost two years since the last time they slept together, but Olivia was always surprised when she saw Jim's cock. It was big, and thick. Probably the best cock she'd ever seen, not that she'd seen many though.

Jim positioned himself nicely between her legs, her thighs on either side of his head. He kissed her entrance and licked it, taking in her sweet feminine juices. He sucked on one finger and pushed it inside her. Olivia gasped at the intrusion. He worked another finger inside her, curling and twisting them until he found her sweet spot. Jim knew what to do to put Olivia over the edge, but he was feeling particularly nice tonight so pulled out his fingers. She protested when he did so.

"Don't worry baby, I'll get you there." He reassured her.

Jim was hard now and he just wanted to be inside of her. He lined his cock up with her entrance and pushed in. She was so wet; it was turning him on even more. He pulled in and out, creating a steady rhythm, Olivia was pushing down onto him as he was inside her. She tightened her legs around his waist and pulled him forward, pushing him in as deep as he could go. Jim focused on her breasts again, stroking his thumb over the perky nipple. Then he brought his attention further south and stroked Olivia's clit with his thumb. She moaned at the contact. She couldn't take all the pleasure he was giving her and was sure that she was going to come any minute now. But Jim had other ideas.

"Faster?" he asked.

"Yeah" Olivia was barely audible; her head slung back as she arched into another thrust.

"Yeah, what?"

"Yeah. Captain."

"That's better."

Jim picked up the pace and slammed into her, harder than he had been before. Olivia couldn't take it anymore. That final thrust had pushed her over the edge. She clamped around his cock and she broke down, arching her back so much she thought it would snap her spine in two, shouting out 'Captain' as she rode through her high. This set of Jim as well, as he wasn't able to hold on much longer after this and he spilled inside of her. The two came down off their high together, both panting. Jim lay down next to Olivia, pulling her hair behind her ears. He put an arm around her and she rested her head on his chest. After a few minutes of silence as the couple caught their breath, Jim finally said "You know, if Rosie finds out about this she'll think we're back together."

"Back together? We were never really together anyway" Olivia replied.

"Oh" Jim said, slight disappoint in his voice.

"We only really fucked, Jim. There was no real relationship".

"Yeah I know, but could there be one now? I know that sounds super cheesy but I don't know, I think I just need someone like you in my life, as like my support system"

"You have Bones for that"

"Yeah, but I can't fuck Bones".

"We'll see. But it's like a 90% chance I'll say yes. Now go to sleep, I gotta be up early". Jim kissed her passionately on the lips and turned on his side to sleep.

"Hey Liv"

"Yeah?"

"I, erm, I love you. I kinda always have". Olivia smiled when she heard that.

"I love you too".

The next morning, breakfast wasn't as awkward as Olivia thought it would be. Jim snuck out of her room without anyone noticing and the two entered the canteen separately. Olivia was already sat at the table with Rosie, Bones and Francesca eating her porridge when Jim joined them. Rosie began frantically sniffing like she was some police dog looking for drugs. This earned her a curious look from the rest of the table.

"What in the hell are you doing, woman?" Bones asked.

"You smell like sex!" Rosie pointed at Jim. "So does Livi. Oh my god! You guys totally had sex last night, didn't you? Haha I knew it! This is so awesome!"

Olivia and Jim didn't even try to deny it because they knew she would get it out of them eventually.

"Oh I can't wait to be a bridesmaid! And I'm finally going to be an auntie! Best. News. Ever!"

"Oh my god, Bones. Please shut her up" Jim asked.

Bones pulled her up and hauled her over his shoulder, taking her away from the table. She kicked excitedly at his chest and grinned at Jim and Olivia.

"I'm just so happy for you guys!" she yelled from across the room, a massive grin plastered across her face. Jim and Olivia had gone red and hung their heads down in shame, embarrassed to know that tiny excitable creature. They knew there was more to come, and just continued with their breakfast.


End file.
